


Препятствия

by eivery_al



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блейз слишком гордый, чтобы признать, что нуждается в помощи, но все же не настолько, чтобы от помощи отказаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Препятствия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebecca_selene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/gifts).
  * A translation of [Obstacles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198327) by [rebecca_selene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene). 



Блейз снова попытался повторить слова заклинания:  
  
— Экспекто Патронум!  
  
Очередной букет цветов появился из кончика его волшебной палочки и упал на пол, присоединившись к другим стеблям, которые были беспорядочно разбросаны по коридору. Ссутулившись, расстроенный парень прислонился к стене.  
  
Блейз резко вскинул голову, когда совсем рядом раздался звук шагов.  
  
— Нужна помощь? – спросил Лонгботтом.  
  
— Нет, я добивался именно того, чтобы из камня выросли цветы, так что большое спасибо.  
  
Лонгботтом усмехнулся.  
  
— Что ж, если передумаешь, — сказал он, вкладывая в ладонь Блейза золотую монету, — это тебе пригодится.  
  
Как только Лонгботтом продемонстрировал свойства монеты, тепло, исходящее из этого совершенно необычного источника, разлилось по руке Блейза.  
  
  
* * *

  
На следующем собрании ОД Лонгботтом тепло поприветствовал Блейза. Казалось, слизеринца совсем не волновали злые взгляды присутствующих, устремлённые на его одинокую фигуру.  
  
— Что это? – спросил Лонгботтом, указывая на цветы в крепко сжатой руке Блейза.  
  
— О, — Блейз практически с силой сунул цветы Лонгботтому, — это тебе.  
  
Он чувствовал, как его лицо краснеет под восторженным взглядом Невилла.  
  
— Они прекрасны, – Лонгботтом уткнулся лицом в лепестки цветов и глубоко вдохнул их аромат.  
  
— То есть, — Блейз запнулся, — они для практики. Поджечь, например, их можно или что-нибудь ещё сделать. Из-за моего… заклинания у меня их целая груда в спальне.  
  
Невилл лишь улыбнулся.  
  
  
* * *

  
После битвы в конце учебного года Блейз подошёл к кровати Лонгботтома, держа одну руку за спиной.  
  
— Ты в порядке, — наблюдательно заметил Невилл, сухо и натянуто улыбнувшись.  
  
— А ты – нет.  
  
Лонгботтом пожал плечами.  
  
— Всего лишь несколько порезов и синяков. Хотя Помфри настаивает, чтобы я пока оставался здесь.  
  
Блейз вытащил свою руку из-за спины.  
  
— Может, это сделает твоё пребывание здесь лучше, — сказал он, показывая Невиллу большой букет красочных цветов.  
  
Лонгботтом внимательно посмотрел на него.  
  
— В бою твоё заклинание работало отлично, Забини.  
  
Блейз кивнул, улыбаясь.  
  
— Не спорю. И, пожалуйста, зови меня Блейз.


End file.
